Tagebuch eines Gefangenen
by SarahABF
Summary: Harry wurde in Askaban eingesperrt. Dort schreibt er jeden Tag einen Eintrag. Lest was er in Askaban erlebt.
1. Tag 1

Heute bin ich in Askaban angekommen. Es war schmutzig und kalt, die Gefangenen waren verrückt. Ich hoffe nur dass mir das nicht passiert. Die Zellen sind klein, man muss sie mit drei anderen Leuten teilen. Es stinkt. Die Wachen sind böse, sie foltern Gefangene ohne Grund. Oder ist es das Erziehungsprogramm was sie mit mir machen wollen? Als ich angekommen bin, hatte eine Frau namens Thompson, so stand es jedenfalls auf dem Schild, mir hämisch gesagt dass ich hier verotten soll. Ein toller Start... Ich hoffe das ich hier nicht lange bleiben muss. Das Zaubergamot wird doch sicherlich meine Unschuld herausfinden, oder nicht? Meine Zelle ist grau. Vermooste Steine wohin man sieht. Brüchige. Askaban, die Hölle auf Erden. Jetzt auf DVD und Blue-Ray. Ich werde wirklich verrückt. Und Dumbedore darf dann alles ausbaden. Denn, wenn ich wirklich der Auserwählte bin, kann nur ich Voldemort besiegen - wenn ich bis dahin noch nicht verrückt bin!


	2. Tag 2

Die Nacht war nicht sonderlich gut. Die anderen in meiner Zelle waren anscheinend ehemalige Todesser. Sie scheinen lange keinen Spaß mehr gehabt zu haben. Oh, ich will hier raus! Schon gestern haben mir die Dementoren ordentlich zugesetzt. Meine wirklich spärlichen Okklumentik- Kentnisse bringen da nicht viel.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf Hermine gehört, als ich mich über den Unterricht bei Snape beschwert habe. Vielleicht würde es mir dann besser gehen… Ich denke die meiste Zeit nach. Alle zwei Tage gibt es Essen. Ein halbes, schimmliges Brot und eine Flasche Wasser. Wie zur Hölle hat Sirius es zwölf Jahre hier drinnen ausgehalten? Ich habe jetzt schon das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Nach seinem Tod in der Ministeriumsabteilung hat Dumledore mich wieder zu den Dursleys geschickt. Und das war mal wieder ein Fehler. Voldemort hatte den Ligusterweg angegriffen und mir dann alles in die Schuhe geschoben.

Als ob ich Muggle töten würde. Dumbledore jedenfalls war von meiner Schuld überzeugt und, bei der jämmerlichen Gerichtsversammlung gegen mich ausgesagt. Nicht mal Veritaserum haben sie verwendet. Ich höre jetzt auf, bald wachen nähmlich die Todesser wieder auf!


	3. Tag 3

Langweilig. Mittlerweile habe ich alle Steine der Zelle gezählt. Es sind vierhundertdreiundsiebzig. Kann aber auch sein dass ich mich verzählt habe. Immer noch keine Nachricht von Dumbledore. Wusstest du, dass die Todesser auch nett sein können? Vielleicht lag es auch nur an der Langeweile, wir haben jedenfalls Schnick Schnack Schnuck gespielt- und ich habe gewonnen. Cashe, so heißt einer war so freundlich mich gewinnen zu lassen. 'Aber', hatter er gesagt 'Beim nächsten Mal erhlich.' Danach hatte er mich mit so einem gruseligen Blick angesehen. Ich denke, ich werde heute Nacht davon träumen. Naja, wenigsten nervt Voldemort dann nicht.

In letzte Zeit habe ich mir Gedanken für meine spätere Karriere gemacht. Ich weiß, Auror zu sein ist toll aber für Minister wie Fudge?

Ich frag mich ob die Potters reich sind. Schließlich kann das in meinem Verließ nicht alles gewesen sein, oder?

Oh und ich habe herausgefunden warum die Malfoys reich und die Weasley arm sind. Man kann doch Möbel verwandeln, Essen vervielfachen, Kleidung ändern und so weiter. Wozu sind die denn Magier?

Vielleicht waren die Weasleys mal reich. Keine Ahnung. Ich höre jetzt auf, mal wieder. Tag 3 endet...


	4. Tag 4

Heute kam Dumbledore. Er wollte wissen ob ich alles bereuen würde. Was denn bitte bereuen? Dass ich meinen ehemaligen besten Freunden vertraut habe?

Vermutlich das, denn ich bin mir keiner anderen Schuld bewusst. Zudem wurden die Todesser heute in andere Zellen gebracht. Vielleicht lag es an dem 'zu viel Spaß'?

Statdessen kam jemand rein, den ich gut kannte: Neville Longbottom. Er meinte nur "Hey Harry, auch schon hier?" und setzte sich dann hin. Seltsam. Ich fragte ihn warum er hier sei. Anscheinend wurden alle, die mit mir in der Ministeriumsabteilung waren nach Askaban gebracht. Luna und Ginny sind auf der Flucht. "Und Hermine und Ron?", hatte ich gefragt.

"Phhh. Denen geht es gut. Sie haben mich ja verraten. Aber hey, wenn Luna hier ist, kann sie uns mit ihrem verrückten Zeugs voll quatschen und es wird uns nicht stören." Ich hatte gelacht, doch wenn Luna hier her käme wäre es schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher sie kennt einige Verstecke.

Und Ginny...Entweder kommt sie noch hierher oder nicht. Ich denke, entweder haben die Weasleys sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen oder sie kommt tatsächlich her. Natürlich, wenn Ginny nach Askaban kommt wäre es nicht toll, aber vielleicht sogar besser als wenn sie alles vergessen hat. Ich beende es jetzt, bin müde. Bye.


	5. Tag 5

Neville geht es nicht gut. Er wird langsam verrückt und das nach nur einem Tag. Gestern haben wir noch geredet. Er meinte, dass Ron sogar seine einzige Schwester für Dumbledore verraten würde! Neville hatte ihm gesagt was er davon hielt, daraufhin sagte Ron "das er ja keine Eltern mehr haben würde" und alarmierte die Auroren. Und dann war auch er hier. "Nur wegen des Einbruches?" "Ja. Bei dir war es mehr, nicht?" Ich hatte genickt.

Wieso auch nicht? Ich weiß nicht ob es sogar Dumbledores Schuld war, dass Voldemort mich angriff. Tatsächlich hatte er doch gesagt, er habe Schutzzauber platziert. Warum also in Merlins Namen kam er zu mir?

Und ich weiß nicht wem ich nich vertrauen kann. Neville? Ja. Luna? Mit Sicherheit. Ginny? Klar. Aber wenn noch? Wer mag mich als Harry? Nicht als Harry Potter?

Die einfache Antwort: Wahrscheinlich keiner.

Neville fragte mich gerade wie es mir geht. Ich glaube er wird wirklich verrückt. Wenigstens muss er danach nicht mehr die Zaubererwelt erleben. Ich denke, dass Ginny bald kommt. Neville meint, wenn die Weasleys merken das sie nicht alles vergessen kann, wir sie mit Sicherheit hierher kommen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das gut oder schlecht finden soll. Natürlich, in Askaban ist es nicht toll aber bei den Weasleys auch nicht. Hoffen wir mal das sie ins Ausland kann. Ich muss aufhören. Bye.


	6. Tag 6

Ich mache mir Sorgen. Neville geht es wirklich nicht gut. Er redet die ganze Zeit wirres Zeug, außer wenn die Dementoren da sind. Seltsamerweise geht es ihm da gut. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal sagen ob jemand gekommen ist. Die einfache Antwort: Ja. Wer?

Hermine. Ich weiß nicht warum aber sie kam. "Uhm...Hey Harry.", sagte sie. "Was willst du?", hatte ich gefragt.

"Harry es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Dumbledore zwang mich. Bitte Harry!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Ich glaube dir nicht. Und wie soll Dumbledore dich gezwungen haben?"

Sie sah enttäuscht aus, aber das war kein Problem für mich, schließlich hatte sie mich verraten.

"Na gut. Dann musst du eben mit den Konsequenzen leben!", meinte sie schulterzuckend, doch es sah anders aus... Gemeiner.

Hermine gab ein Handzeichen und ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Auror. Mit Ginny im Schlepptau.

"Ginny!" Ich warf mich an die Gitter der Zelle.

"Ihr habt ja nun viel Zeit!", meinte Hermine bösartig. "Viel Spaß!", rief sie noch und verschwand. Der Auror warf Ginny in unsere Zelle, schloss ab und ging davon.

Tja und jetzt ist Ginny hier. Wir hatten viel geredet. Sie hilft mir jetzt auch wegen Neville. Er tut mir echt leid. Erst seine Eltern und jetzt das.

Ich denke es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Luna kommt. Ich hoffe es dauert lange. Sie soll nicht auch noch hier her kommen.

Wieder mal muss ich aufhören. Bis bald, Harry.


	7. Tag 7

Ginny meinte wir sollten Neville unterhalten. Wie? In Askaban kannst du nicht viel machen und selbst wenn, die Wachen werden es merken.

Ich bemühe mich nicht verrückt zu werden, aber es wird immer schwerer. Die Dementoren setzten mir zu.

Zum Glück ist Ginny hier. Mit Neville kann man langsam nicht mehr viel anfangen. Sie tut ihr bestes, aber sie sagt es sieht schlecht aus.

Neville redet immer davon das Luna in zwei Tagen kommt. Aber woher will er das wissen? Außerdem wird unser Essen knapp. Wir kriegen das nötigste um zu Überleben aber es reicht nicht, zudem nur für zwei Personen.

Entweder haben sie nicht bemerkt das Ginny hier ist oder sie ignorieren es. Ich tippe auf das zweite. Eine Wache kam vorhin. Er, es war ein Mann, sagte das wieder mal ein Besucher da sei. "Du hast Glück, Potter. Normalerweise ist niemand erlaubt!", rief er hämisch bevor er wieder davon ging. Na toll.

Es war Cho Chang. Im Ernst, ich hätte mit Ron, Dumbledore oder sogar Snape gerechnet aber niemals mit ihr.

"Hi Harry", begann sie als sei es ein Kaffeekränzchen. "Alle hassen dich, Voldemort wird aktiver. Sie geben dir die Schuld."

"Denkst du das auch?", fragte ich. "Nein. Aber Harry, ich denke auch nicht das du deinen Verwandten etwas getan hast. Du musst nur deine Strafe für das Einbrechen absitzen..."

Toll. Aber ich bin ihr dankbar. Nachdem sie Marietta die DA verraten hatte, sprach sie kein Wort mehr mit uns. Und auch wenn ich weiß das viele sie nicht mögen, könnte sie uns helfen. Ich mag sie im übrigen auch nicht mehr.

"Ähm Cho, kannst du uns hier raushelfen?", fragte ich leise. Sie nickte doch da kam eine Wache und sagte dass die Zeit vorbei war. Super.

Ich beenden das jetzt. Ich muss schlafen wenn mich die Dementoren lassen. Bye.


	8. Tag 8

Heute gab es wieder Essen. Für drei Personen. Ginny kümmert sich um Neville. Sein Zustand verändert sich nicht. Ich denke das ist gut. Wenn es sich jetzt besser wird können wir offiziell sagen das Ginny Heilerin wird.

Apropo, ich möchte kein Auror mehr sein. Unter dem Ministerium für Magie? Nope. Wenn ich hier raus bin dann... Ja, was dann? Es wird noch dauern und die Hoffnung ist klein. Dann hatte ich eine Idee.

"Hey Ginny", rief ich leise. Sie schaute mich fragend an und kam näher. "Was ist?", flüsterte sie. "Wie wäre es wenn wir hier ausbrechen?"

Ginny sah mich an als wäre ich verrückt. "Du willst aus Askaban ausbrechen? Dem Zauberergefängnis?"

"Ja..." "Okay...Dann müssen wir warten bis Neville sich bessert und Luna da ist, nicht? Ich möchte nicht das Luna uns suchen muss und dabei geschnappt wird."

"Du hast Recht. Also wann?", fragte ich. Ginny antwortete: "Neville sagt ja morgen, also übermorgen..."

"Gut. Übermorgen beginnen wir."


	9. Tag 9

Ich bin müde. Und das meine ich so. Die Dementoren waren länger vor der Zelle als sonst. Dies setzte mir echt zu.

Langsam geht es Neville aber der besser. Ich schätze ich hätte mich anders um ihn kümmern müssen. Tatsächlich entdeckte er eine neue Fähigkeit. Er kann in die Zukunft sehen. Schon praktisch doch leider nur einmal pro Tag.

Ginny meinte, das mache nichts aber ich glaube sie ist ganz froh. Nun können wir wissen wann etwas passiert. Leider, und das ist das riesige aber, ist es zufällig. Das bedeutet er kann nicht einfach sagen: 'Ich guck jetzt in die Zukunft.'

Apropo weißt du noch als Neville sagte wann Luna kommt? Tja, sie kam

tatsächlich heute. Ihre blonden Haare waren ganz dreckig. Wer weiß ob es von einer Flucht kommt. Sie hatte nicht ihr Luna-lächeln aufgesetzt. Dies war komisch. Sonst hatte sie es doch immer. Sie schaute sehr ernst.

Ich mach jetzt Schluss. Die Tinte muss gespart werden und ich bezweifle das die Wachen mir neue bringen. Bye.


	10. Tag 10

Mittlerweile geht es Neville halbwegs gut. Das freut mich. Den anderen, also Luna und Ginny auch. Nur habeich das Gefühl wirklich verrückt zu werden... Hate my life. Das Problem ist, dass wir zwar heute Essen bekommen haben, es aber nie ausreicht. Und meine geistige Gesundheit leidet deswegen.

Luna erzählte uns Neuigkeiten. Schließlich hatte sie es länger als wir geschafft draußen zu bleiben. Ich war unbeliebt. Na toll. Die rette ich jetzt sicher nicht. Aber was noch seltsam ist, dass sie Dumbledore als Minister haben wollen. Dumbledore, der will doch nicht. "Doch", hatte Luna gesagt. "Nun schon".

Der ganze Ruhm tat ihm nicht gut. Denke ich. Ich würde gerne hier raus. Frische Luft schnappen als ständig diese Gemäuer anzusehen. Oh, Luna erzählte auch von Voldemort.

Er wurde aktiver. Sehr aktiver. Im Moment plane er nichts, so sagte es zumindest Snape. "Aber ist der nicht im Orden?", fragte ich. Luna lächelte: "Schon aber ich habe gelauscht."

"Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft?" Sie wurde traurig. "Als erstes musste ich Dad verlassen. Dann floh ich außer Land. Dumbledore lässt Treffen in Frankreich machen. Und dort war ich halt. Und voilà, ich hatte die Information."

"Dich kann man nicht schlagen", sagte ich. Luna lächelte nur. Ich bin gespannt was morgen passiert. Obwohl, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich muss aufhören. Bye.


	11. Tag 11

Langeweile. Das plagt uns. Wir schlafen die eigentlich nur. Es hilft. Auch wenn ich immer Alpträume habe.

Dumbledore kam wieder. So langsam denke ich, dass er Spaß daran hat. Er wollte mir mir reden. Ich aber nicht. Also blieb ich stumm. "Harry", begann er trotzdem. "Warum hast du das getan?" Ich starrte ihn an. "Ernsthaft? Nach elf Tagen kommen sie mal auf die Idee mit mir richtig zu reden? Was sagt denn das Zaubergamot dazu? Ich hatte keine Verhandlung." Dumbledore seufzte: "Die Beweise waren eindeutig." "Genauso wie bei Sirius, was?" "Sirius ist nicht wichtig! Warum hast du die Dursleys getötet?"

Ich antwortete nichts. Er ging daraufhin. Aber Dumbledore sagt die Sache mit dem Blutschutz. Ist Voldemort nicht mit meinem Blut auferstanden? Also fließt ja auch Mum's Blut in ihm. Voldemorts Zauberstabkern ist der gleiche. Folglich auch die magische Aura.

Ich weiß echt nicht wozu das nach führen soll. Wir müssen hier raus! Unbedingt!

Bye...


	12. Tag 12

Heute hatte Luna eine Idee. Wir sollten einfach versuchen raus zu kommen. Und ja, das klingt verrückt. Sie meinte es so: "Harry? I-ich habe eine Idee. Also, ähm wenn wir einfach sagen, dass wir frische Luft brauchen. Vielleicht können wir so entkommen."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht so recht. Meinst du die lassen uns hier raus?" Dann schaute sie mich an. "Ich denke nicht. Schaut, ihr seid die Freunde des Verräters..."

"Harry, du bist kein Verräter und das weißt du. Und wir sind deine Freunde, ja, aber wir lassen dich nicht im Stich!", sagte Neville sanft. "Na gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig gestresst."

Ginny lachte: "Gestresst? In Askaban? Also ich sehe hier keine Schulbücher!" Suchend sah sie sich um, doch wie die anderen Male zuvor, waren hier nur Steine. Sogar Luna fing an zu lachen! Und das ziemlich doll. Sie fiel von der Pritsche auf dem Boden. Mit einem lauten "Au!" landete sie und sah sich verwirrt um.

Wir lachten bloß. Luna stimmte mit ein. Plötzlich stoppte sie. "Was?!", brachte sie nur hervor. Sie krabbelte weiter. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihr? "Ist dort ein Schatz, oder was?",fragte ich lachend. Sie kam hervor. "Nein. Ich habe nur etwas gefunden. Eine Art Schrift." Was? Eine Schrift? Was dort wohl stand.

Was auch immer es ist, ich hoffe es bringt uns was.


	13. Tag 12,1

"Harry, da steht was. Irgendwas mit 'Askaban'." "Luna", begann Ginny sanft. "Zufälligerweise sind wir in Askaban. Was steht denn noch da?"

Luna sah kurz ärgerlich zu ihr. "Ich denke es ist wichtig!" Und sie krabbelte wieder unter die Pritsche. "Also", kam es gedämpft. "Dort steht 'Hilfe' und 'muss raus'. Versteht ihr das?" "Naja, wir sind in Askaban, nicht? Dieser jemand hatte vielleicht keine Okklumentik oder war zu lange hier drinnen. Ist doch klar das man hier raus will!", sagte Neville und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Lass mich mal!", rief Ginny, aber immer noch leise. Sie schubste Luna sanft bei Seite und krabbelte dort runter. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte man sie fluchen. "Also es ist dunkel. Luna, wie konntest du hier was sehen?" Ich schmunzelte. Das war Ginny. "Oh! Ich glaube ich hab was. Au!"

Ein dumpfes Poltern erklang. Offenbar hatte sie sich gestoßen. "Ah! Irgendwas mit Sirius Black. Warte! Sirius! Kann es sein das es seine Zelle war?" Sie kroch hervor. Ihre, mittlerweile schmutzigen Haare waren zerzaust. "Die Wahrscheinlichneit ist nicht hoch. Askaban hat sehr viele Zellen, nicht?", fragte ich.

"Wer würde Sirius Black hinschreiben, wenn er es nicht ist?", murmelte Neville. "Also ich denke es war Sirius!" Wahnsinn. Wir sind in Sirius' ehemaliger Zelle. Toll!


	14. Tag 12,2

"Fassen wir es zusammen. Sirius hat es als einziger geschafft von hier zu fliehen. Also, vielleicht finden wir hier was!", schlug Luna vor. "Mit Sicherheit nicht! Erstens, Sirius ist vor drei Jahren ausgebrochen. Die Wachen müssten alles entfernt haben. Zweitens, selbst Sirius ist so schlau wenig Beweise zu hinterlassen." Neville sagte Tatsachen.

Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, es stimmt. Leider. "Hey Harry, es wird alle gut gehen. Wir werden hier rauskommen und uns rächen. Alles gut.", flüsterte Ginny sanft und umarmte mich. "Danke Ginny. Ich fühle mich echt schlecht. Erst der Verrat von Dumbledore. Und dann auch noch von Hermine und Ron.". Ich war den Tränen nah.

Auch wenn ich nie weinte. Ich fühlte mich bei Ginny sicher. Also fing ich an. Weinte alles aus mir heraus. Neville und Luna schauten mir zu, flüsterten beruhigendes. Ginny streichelte meinen Rücken. Nach zwanzig Minuten war ich fertig. Dankbar sah ich alle an. "D-danke Leute. Ich schätze das musste mal raus!"

Sie lächelten. Und ich begriff. Sie waren wahre Freunde. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine. Auf sie konnte ich mich verlassen. Sie unterstützten mich. Und ließen mich nicht hängen. Wir würden es zusammen schaffen. Denn wie heißt es so schön? Einer für alle und alle für einen!


	15. Tag 13

Später wusste ich nicht mehr was mit mir wirklich geschah. Ich erinnerte mich an furchtbare Schmerzen. Schmerzen, die einem Cruciatus glichen. "Harry!", rief Ginny als ich auf den Boden fiel. "Was ist los?", rief sie panisch. "Neville, gibt es hier einen Heiler?",fragte Luna leise. "Ich denke schon. Aber sie würden mit Sicherheit nicht Harry heilen! Wenn es hier Kräuter geben würde...dann könnte ich es versuchen."

Ginny sah sich um. Pötzlich erstarrte sie. "Luna, weißt du noch die Schrift gestern? Von Sirius? Dort war doch Licht." "Und wo Licht ist...es könnte sein aber dort muss es feucht sein. Pflanzen, vor allen Heilpflanzen brauchen das!", führte sie weiter. "Ich gehe nachsehen!"

Wieder war ein "Au!" zu hören. "Alles okay, Luna?", fragte Ginny besorgt. "Jaja.", rief diese. "Wow, Ginnny, wir hatten Recht. Dort ist tatsächlich Wasser. Also es tropft jedenfalls." Dann stoppte sie. Einige Zeit hörte man nichts außer mein Keuchen. Die Schmerzen waren noch zu groß. "Oh ja. Pflanzen!", rief Luna glücklich. "Welche?", fragte Neville. "Keine Ahnung.", kam die Antwort. "Sieht aus wie Moos mit ein paar Dornen, und, Blüten?!"

Ich hatte noch nie von so einer Pflanze gehört und Neville anscheinend auch nicht, denn er zog die Stirn kraus. "Ich habe tatsächlich noch nie davon gehört. Wir müssen es probieren. Luna, sind dort viele Dornen?" "Nein, vielleicht zwei oder drei." "Gut, dann bring was mit!", bestimmte Neville. "Na gut.", sagte Luna.


	16. Zwischenkapitel

In Hogwarts ging alles seinem gewohnten Gang nach. Die Schüler lernten und beschwerten sich über Hausaufgaben, die Lehrer über Schüler, Tiere und Geister strichen durch die Schule. Gäbe es nicht diesen einen Fakt, könnte man meinen alles wäre normal. Aber nichts war normal.

Es fehlte Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt. Der Bezwinger Voldemorts. Der Held. Und seit neuesten auch der Verräter. Ja, Harry war nach Askaban gekommen und hatte alle in Stich gelassen. Die Zaubererbevölkerung war verärgert. Wie konnte dieser Junge es wagen? Wo sie doch seine Hilfe brauchte. Aber nein, er wendete sich der dunklen Seite zu. Es erschienen Zeitungsartikel nach den anderen. Jeder las sie, sog alles begierig auf. Doch was brachte es? Nur mehr Hass! Hier mal ein kleines Beispiel:

Harry Potter, der Verräter!

Seit neuestem wissen wir, dass Harry Potter, unser Held böse geworden ist. Nach einem seiner Ausflüge, die ihn diesmal in das Ministerium für Magie führten, brach er nicht nur ein, nein, mehrere hochrangige Zauberer kamen ums Leben. Da fragt man sich zu Recht: Ist Harry Potter noch hell?

Seine Freunde, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Ginny Weasley kamen ebenfalls mit. Auch sie erwartete eine Haftstrafe für den Einbruch, da sie in die Ministeriumsabteilung gingen. Für normal Zauberer verboten!

Also was machte er dort? Nachdem Potter wieder zurück bei seinen Verwandten war, zweifellos um sich verwöhnen zu lassen, kamen sie ums Leben. Da fragt man sich schon: Warum tötet der Junge sie einfach? Die, die ihn verwöhnten?

Wir vom Tagesphropheten konnten es kaum glauben. Doch Potter wurde am Tatort entdeckt. Es war zweifellos seine Magie. Was also konnte ihn dazu bewegt haben? Wir forschen weiter!

von Rita Kimmkorn

Man las die Artikel. Schimpfte. Voldemort dagegen nutzte es aus. Wie dumm die Zauberer sich waren. Potter war ein Lichtkind. Ein Kind, welches nie jemanden töten konnte. Er wütete über die Zaubererwelt. Alle dachten es sei Rache. Rache, weil sie Potter einsperrten. Das dem nicht so war, wusste kaum einer.

Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts saß in seinem Büro. Vor ihm standen Minerva McGonnagal und Severus Snape. "Albus, es ist eine keine gute Idee. Potter würde sich rächen wollen, zudem ist er Voldemort treu!", sprach McGonnagal. "Er ist unsere einzige Chance Voldemort zu vernichten. Danach kann er ja wieder nach Askaban!", sagte dieser. "Schulleiter, sie halten es für eine gute Idee Potter dort rauszuholen? Er würde sich nie gegen den dunklen Lord stellen! Eher würde Potter uns alle töten!", rief nun auch Snape. "Nein. Es bleibt dabei. Wir holen Potter. Lassen ihn meinetwegen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts bis er seinem Meister tötet.", bestimmte Dumbledore. "Was ist mit seinen Freunden? Diese sind ja auch dort.", fragte McGonnagal. Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Die bleiben da!", sagte er und ging. McGonnagal sah zu Snape. "Das wird nicht gut ausgehen!", murmelte sie. "Ich denke das auch.", pflichtete Snape ihr bei.


	17. Tag 13,1

Luna kam bald wieder. In der Hand hielt sie einige Büschel. "Okay, wir brauchen Wasser. Für eine Art Salbe, nicht?", fragte Ginny. Neville nickte. "Ginny, besorg mir einen spitzen Stein! Und einen großen flachen.", bestimmte er. Sie tat es.

Konzentriert schnitt Neville die Dornen ab und legtes sie beseite. Dann zerstampfte er die Pflanze. Am End es sah es aus wie eine Pampe. Er ließ es in unser einziges Wasser hinein und schüttelte es.

Der Trank sah echt eklig aus. "Muss der nicht auch heiß sein?", meldete sich Luna zu Wort. "Ja schon. Aber wir können hier kein Feuer machen", sagte Ginny.

"Wir könnten ihn mit unseren Handflächen aufwärmen.", schlug Neville vor. "Gute Idee. Geb den Trank her, Neville", sagte Ginny. Als sie ihn erhielt fing sie an zu reiben. Immer döller. "Jetzt Luna. Dann Neville. Und dann wieder ich. Das drei Mal, ja?", fragte sie. Die beiden nickten.

Nach neun Minuten war es geschafft. Zwar war der Trank nicht kochend heiß, aber er hatte eine gewissen Wärme erreicht. "So Harry, ich hoffe du hast Hunger!" Neville kam auf mich zu.

Schwach ließ ich es zu wie er mir den Trank einflößte. Widerlich. Doch die Schmerzen verschwanden bald. "Danke Leute.", flüsterte ich. "Keine Ursache. Wir sind alle im selben Boot!", meinte Ginny schulterzuckend.

Ich lächelte.


	18. Tag 14

Der nächste Morgen kam recht bald. "Aufstehen Leute!", rief Neville. "Wir haben viel vor!"

Müde wachten wir auf. Was meinte Neville? Wir erfuhren es bald. "Da der Trank bei Harry ja so gut gewirkt hat" ein Blick zu mir. "Hatte ich die Idee für noch mehr Zwecke. Vielleicht könnten wir ihn umwandeln oder so."

"Gute Idee, Neville.", meinte Ginny. "Also was willst du machen? Ich bin nämlich noch echt müde!", fragte ich und musste wie zur Bestätigung gähnen. "Wir müssen es ausprobieren. Daran geht kein Weg vorbei. Vielleicht kann es ja ein Schlaftrank werden.", sagte er. "Den könnten wir für vieles benutzen. Also zum Bespiel um endlich mal zu schlafen. Und zwar gut.", murmelte Luna.

"Dafür bin ich auch. Wir hatten schon lange keinen richtigen Schlaf mehr. Wird Zeit das wir hier rauskommen und uns mal rächen. Also wie wäre es, wenn wir den Trank nicht so doll erhitzen und die Dornen hinzufügen? Ich bin zwar kein Tränkeexperte, aber es könnte funktionieren. Klingt jedenfalls logisch", ergänzte Ginny.

"In der Welt der Magie ist nichts logisch.", warf ich ein. "Aber ja, auch ich bin für den Vorschlag." Neville und Luna sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. "Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen!"


	19. Tag 14,1

Den halben Tag sammelten alle Kräuter. Auch ich. Wir stießen mehrmals gegeneinander. Die Zelle war einfach zu klein. "Hey! Hier ist noch viel mehr!", rief Luna plötzlich.

Ginny ging zu ihr. "Tatsächlich. Die haben sogar mehr Dornen!", sagte sie. "Vielleicht, vielleicht können wir die benutzen? Mehr Dornen ist doch mehr Veränderung, nicht?", fragte ich. Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Auch ich bin kein Tränkeexperte, Harry" er hustete ein paar Mall etwas was sich wie "Proffesor Snape" anhörte. "Aber vielleicht wird es was. Vielleicht wird es ja auch ein Trank gegen Hunger.", fügte er hinzu. "Oder ein Wunschtrank", meinte Luna. Sie erhielt nur verwirrte Blicke. "Naja, die gleichen Tränke wo du dir den Effekt wünschen kannst. Äußerst dunkle Magie und sehr schwierig herzustellen!"

Ginny lachte: "Naja hier in Askaban haben wir ja nicht einmal einen Kessel oder ein Feuer. Nicht mal wirklich Zutaten. Wir müssen uns also auf dieses Kraut da stützen." Sie sah auf das moodartige in Neville's Händen.

Ich nickte: "Jup. Also was könnten Effekte sein? Bei Snape konnte ich mich nie konzentrieren!" Überraschenderweise stellten sich Ginny und Luna als gute Tränkebrauer heraus. Neville dagegen mehr mit Kräuter. Und ich? Nun, ähm nichts. Vielleicht mit Taktik oder so.

"Lasst es und morgen ausprobieren, ich bin müde.", murmelte Luna. Wir nickten und gingen schlafen.


	20. Tag 15

Leider kam der nächste Morgen recht bald. Mir graute es vor dem Trank. Ich hatte Angst, nein Todesangst. Wer weiß was passieren würde. Zwar wirkte er bei mir, doch was hieß das? Er konnte fehlschlagen.

Luna sah das ich angsterfüllt war. "Ganz ruhig, Harry. Wir nehmen alle etwas!", sagte sie leise. "Nein! Das müsst ihr nicht!", erwiderte ich.

Sie lachte leise. "Denkst du? Wir alle wollen wissen welche Wirkung der Trank hat und wir lassen dich ganz sicher nicht alleine als Versuchskaninchen!"

Sie waren nett. Aber warum sollten sie ihr Leben riskieren? Ich könnte es machen. Obwohl ich Angst hatte. Ginny musste mein Gesichtsausdruck wohl gesehen haben, denn sie meinte : "Wir. Machen. Mit!"

Neville pflichtete ihr bei: "Genau. Also wer will wissen was das für eine Wirkung hat?" Stille. Er seufzte. "Na gut, dann fange ich halt an."

"Stopp!", rief ich. "Ich fange an. Ich kann nicht zusehen wie du vielleicht stirbst oder so." Neville lachte. "Uch sterbe schon nicht." Er drehte sich zu Luna und Ginny um. "Aber wenn, dann sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht hier begraben werde. Also wenn ihr ausbrecht nehmt mich mit."

Wir nickten. Neville suchte ein paar Kräuter, zerstampfte sie und fügte sie dem Wasser hinzu. Dann nahm er eine Dorne und tat sie hinzu.

"Prost Leute!", meinte er und trank.


	21. Tag 15,1

Neville wurde leicht grün im Gesicht. "Neville? Alles gut?" Er nickte. "Ja. Es ist nur etwas komisch." Er gähnte herzhaft. "Bin nur so müde."

Plötzlich fiel er mit einem lauten 'rums' auf dem Boden. Ich wich erschrocken zurück. Neville drehte sich noch einmal und dann. Ja, dann nichts mehr. Wie von Geisterhand schlief er ein. "Neville?", fragte Luna leise. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Doch Neville antwortete nicht. Er drehte sich, die Augen waren geschlossen. Schlief er?

Ginny ging in die Hocke und fühlte seinen Puls. "Alles in Ordnung mit ihm!", meldete sie. "Er scheint wirklich zu schlafen."

Ich merke wie ich erleichtert wurde. Schließlich hätte es auch was Schlimmes sein können. "Meint ihr der Trank ist sicher? Ein Schlaftrank ohne Nebenwirkungen?"

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich denke nicht. Mit Sicherheit wird er Nebenwirkungen haben, aber sie werden nicht schlimm sein."

Ginny nickte. "Dss denke ich auch. Außerdem, Neville ist stark. Wenn ihm jetzt etwas passiert wäre, wäre es schlimm."

Dss Vorzustellen machte mir Angst. Und auch wenn es wirklich nur eine Vorstellung war, so stellte ich mir Nevullr vor. Wie er da lag. Tod.

Ich wüsste nicht wie ich damit umgehen könnte. Ich kannte Neville seit fünf Jahren. Ihn zu Verlieren...Es wäre schrecklich.


	22. Tag 16

Am nächsten Tag passierte etwas was keiner von uns erwartet hatte. Und es war zu oft. Die Besuche von ihm. Dumbledore.

"Ah, guten Morgen Harry!", rief er fröhlich, fischte einen Zitronenbonbon aus seiner Tasche und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Diese falsche Freundlichkeit.

"Guten Tag, Proffessor Dumbledore!", sagte Luna fast in einer Singsang Stimme. "Ah, Miss Lovegood. Wie geht es ihnen?" "Ganz gut Proffessor.", antwortete sie. "Und ihnen?" "Ebenfalls."

Er räusperte sich. "Nun Harry, du fragst dich sicher warum ich hier bin." Ich nickte nicht, nicht tat ich etwas anderes. Dumbledore schien etwas entäuscht. Er kam näher an die Gitter heran. "Warum Harry?"

Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. "Was warum?", fragte Neville verwirrt. Und das wollte ich ebenfalls wissen. Dringend. "Harry, wieso hast du deine Verwandten getötet? Sicher waren sie nicht so schlimm, haben sich all die Jahre um dich gekümmert! Wie kannst du ihnen dann so etwas antun? Und dann auch noch dich Voldemort anschließen?"

Ginny unterbrachen seine schier endlos lange Rede. "Ähm, Proffessor? Ist ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Harry das nie gewesen sein könnte?" Dieser sah sie entrüstet an. "Die Beweise sind eindeutig, Miss Weasley!" Er holte tief Luft. "Harry,ich sehe du bereust nichts. Nun, dann kann ich nicht mehr für dich tun."

Er ging wieder. Zum Glück.


	23. Tag 17

Die Situation verschlechterte sich drastisch. Normalerweise kann man als Gefangener in Askaban keine Magie benutzen. Auch die Wachen benutzen sie selten. Die Magie wird einfach blockiert.

Schutzzauber prüfen einen Menschen und wenn diese Person schlimme Ansichten hat, wird die Magie blockiert. Und zwar für immer.

Naja, vielleicht nicht für immer. Nur für die Zeit die man in Askaban ist. Das Problem ist, dass Menschen welche mit Magie geboren wurden, sehr schwach ohne ihre Magie sind. Man wird verrückt, krank und so weiter.

Bei Personen, welche bessere Ansichten haben wird die Magie nur für kurze Zeit geblockt. Und zwar zwanzig Tage. Wenn die Person bis dahin noch nicht verrückt ist, stellt sie sich als würdig heraus und kriegt nach und nach die Magie wieder.

Bei manchen Personen dauert es Jahre. So zum Beispiel bei Sirius. Aber ich schweife wirklich ab. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass wir also bessere Ansichten haben als andere hier.

Leider wird Neville gerade ein wenig krank. Hoffentlich liegt das nicht daran. Das seltsame ist, dass er die gleichen Symptome aufweist wie ich. Es kann kein Zufall sein.

Mittlerweile wissen wir auch wie wir entkommen können. Wir geben einem Wächter einen Schlaftrank und hauen ab. Klingt leicht, wird es aber nicht sein.


	24. Tag 17,1

Gerade rührte Luna einen Trank an. Sie ist extra noch einmal unter das Bett gekrochen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir keine Kräuter hier herumliegen lassen. Was wäre wenn eine Wache das sehen würde? Nicht auszudenken.

Ginny nahm Luna die Flasche ab und ging zu Neville, welcher auf der Pritsche lag und röchelte. Sanft schob sie seine Mund auf und goss die Flüßigkeit hinein. Neville schloss seine Augen.

Bald darauf ging es ihn wieder besser. Er lachte, sah jedoch ziemlich nervös aus. Ich verstand ihn. Schließlich hatte ich auch diese Schmerzen gehabt. "Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen.", murmelte Ginny.

Luna schnaubte. "Wenn du das schlafen nennen kannst. Ich werde wieder die ganze Nacht wach bleiben."

Wir alle verstanden sie gut. Wir hatten seit Tagen nicht mehr ordentlich geschlafen und das zerrte an unseren Kräften.

Ich schaute aus dem wirklich kleinen Loch in der Wand. "Es scheint Tag zu sein.", meinte ich. Wie gesagt, scheint. Denn wie immer hing Nebel in der Luft, was es nicht ein wenig schwerer machte zu erkennen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

"Dann lass uns schlafen. Wir haben eh nichts besseres zu tun.", meinte Ginny und gähnte ein wenig. "Okay.", murmelten wir.

Wir legten uns auf unsere Pritschen, legen jedoch noch lange wach.


	25. Tag 18

Zum Glück kam der nächste Morgen erst spät. Neville wachte als erster auf. Dann weckte er uns. Grummelnd wollte Ginny ihn schon einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, merkte aber dass wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren. Seufzend riss ich meine Augen auf. Wir hatten einen ganzen Tag verschlafen! Sogar zwei neue Flaschen standen am Eingang. Anscheined hatten sie endlich eingesehen, dass auch Ginny hier war. Gut für uns, so konnten wir mehr Tränke herstellen.

Heute wollte Neville gucken ob unser Schlaftrank noch mehr Nebenwirkungen hatte. "Neville!", jammerte Ginny leise. "Müssen wir das wirklich machen?" Neville nickte ernst. "Das ist wichtig, Ginny! Vielleicht hat er wirklich schlimme Nebenwirkung bei bestimmten Situationen. Dann können wir unsere Flucht vergessen! Stell dir vor, der Schlaftrank endet tödlich. Ich habe keine Lust eine Wache zu töten! Das werde ich nie machen! Einfach Unschuldige töten."

"Schon gut, ich habs verstanden!", fuhr Ginny genervt dazwischen. "Gut.", brummte Neville. Wir nickten hastig. Generell wurde die Stimmung immer angespannter. Wir bekriegten uns bei den einfachsten Sachen. Auch ich wurde nervös. Es gab immer noch Dinge bei denen wir nicht stritten, doch es wurden immer weniger. Zum Beispiel das Thema Flucht. Erst waren wir uns komplett einig darüber, was wir machen würden, doch jetzt kamen immer wieder neue Ideen und Probleme auf. Wir brauchten eine Lösung und zwar schnell!


	26. Tag 18,1

"Vielleicht sollten wir es jetzt machen.", schlug Luna vor. Im Moment war die Situation noch recht entspannt, aber wie ich die anderen und mich kannte, würde es nicht lange anhalten.

Wir wussten dass es bald Streit geben würde, obwohl wir versuchten dies zu verhindern. "Harry?", ertönte Ginnyˋs Stimme plötzlich. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. "Was ist denn?", fragte ich.

"Ich will hier raus!", sie drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Wir alle wollen das! Hast du eine Lösung?" Leider musste ich meinen Kopf schütteln.

"Wenn ich einen hätte, dann würde ich es euch sagen.", erwiderte ich leicht grinsend. Neville seufzte. "Und spontan?"

War das eine gute Idee? Ich wusste es nicht. Luna biss sich nachdenklich auf ihre Lippe. "Es könnte sein, dass es funktoniert...", murmelte sie. "Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist doch sehr gering. Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht?"

Sie sah verzweifelt aus, doch niemand von uns konnte ihr das verübeln. "Also brauchen wir einen Plan.", fasste Ginny zusammen. Ich nickte.

"Also, den Schlaftrank können - nein - müssen wie einsetzen. Ähm, hat jemand überhaupt eine Ahnung was für eine Planze das ist?", fragte Luna leise.

Es erklangen "Nope" "Leider nicht" und "Nö" von uns dreien. "Wir werden sehen!", sagte Neville und fügte noch hinzu: "Sollen wir noch ein paar Tränke erfinden? Oder Schlaftränke Brauen?"


	27. Tag 18,2

"Möchtest du jetzt ein paar Tränke erfinden?", fragte Ginny grinsend. Neville zögerte. "Eigentlich nicht. Wir kennen ja nicht mal die Wirkungen dieser Pflanze."

Luna kaute auf ihrer Lippe. "Und das ist sehr wichtig." Er nickte leicht. "Also...Also müssen wir Schlaftränke brauen?" Meine Stimme klang nicht gut, denn ich hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr viel getrunken, geschweige denn gegessen.

"Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Wasser.", murmelte Neville und sah zu den Flaschen. "Wir brauchen auch noch was zum Trinken! Ich habe keine Lust hier zu verdursten, nur weil wir ein paar Schlaftränke zuviel gebraut haben!", zischte Ginny. Doch sie zuckte zusammen.

Offenbar hatte sie es nicht beabsichtigt, so zu klingen. Luna stand auf und umarmte sie. Es war anscheinend eine wohltuende Umarmung, denn Ginny schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Danke.", flüsterte sie. Luna lächelte sie sanft an. "Kein Problem. Wir alle sind angespannt!" Neville sah alle nervös an. "Vielleicht sollten wir das auf morgen verschieben."

Ich stimmte ihn zu. "Vielleicht haben wir uns alle beruhigt und es geht uns besser."

Ich fragte mich, wie Sirius es hier drin ausgehalten hatte. Zwölf Jahre lang. Und wir waren gerade mal ... ähm ...

"Äh, Neville? Wie lange sind wir schon hier?", fragte ich leise. Er überlegte. "Ich glaube ... warte ... achtzehn Tage."

"Danke." Also wir waren gerade mal achtzehn Tage hier und die Situation war so angespannt. Toll.


	28. Tag 19

Als wir am nächsten Tag aufwachten, schien draußen die Sonne. Okay, nicht wirklich; ich wollte die Stimmung verbessern. Jedenfalls begann Tag neunzehn. Nicht, dass es uns wirklich gestört hatte, aber so konnten wir genau sagen, wie lange wir dort waren; für den Fall, dass man uns rausließe und wir klagen konnten. Aber da dies sowieso nicht passieren würde, entspannten wir.

Neville hatte für heute geplant, dass wir Tränke brauten, aber ich fühlte mich hundeelend. Also beließen wir es dabei, alles zu besprechen, und schliefen eine Menge.

Am Nachmittag, so glaubte ich es jedenfalls, kam Luna auf eine Idee. "Da keiner von uns irgendwas tun möchte... Warum erbitten wir nicht ein Gespräch?" "Wieso?", brummte Neville und gähnte. "Nun, vielleicht gegen Langeweile oder um hier rauszukommen. Ähm... Hat jemand von euch einen Anwalt?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nope. Mum und Dad waren immer der Meinung, alles für uns regeln zu können. Dumbledore's Einfluss und so.", erklärte sie. Nun schauten wir zu Neville, doch der verneinte ebenfalls. "Oma war der gleichen Meinung. Also, dass sie alles regeln kann. Dumbledore's Einfluss spielte bei ihre keine Rolle, eher wegen unseren Namen. Sie mag Dumbledore nicht sonderlich.", seufzte er.

"Warum?", fragte ich neugierig. "Naja, sie ist der Meinung, dass Dumbledore Mum und Das besser hätte beschützen können. Dass er Mitschuld hat."

"Oh", war alles was wir sagten.


	29. Tag 19,1

"Wie gesagt, sie unterstützt ihn nicht wirklich. Seine Ziele - ja, aber nicht ihn." Neville sah nervös aus. "Ich meine, vielleicht würde Oma uns helfen."

Er schluckte und sah uns alle an. "Also", begann Luna nach ein paar Sekunden. "Ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn sie uns helfen könnte... Was meint ihr?"

Damit sah sie Ginny und mich fragend an. Die rothaarige schaute zu mir und sah mich abwartend an. Ich sollte anfangen.

"Ähm... Also die Idee ist gut. Nur, wie willst du deine Oma erreichen?", fragte ich zögerlich.

Neville zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung."

"Gut! Wir nämlich auch nicht!", zischte Ginny angespannt. Wieso war sie jetzt so angespannt?

"Hey, Ginny, was ist denn los?", fragte Luna beunruhigt. "Ach nichts ist los! Wir sitzen ja nur in Askaban! Aber es ist alles in Ordnung!", fauchte sie.

Ginny hatte Temperament. "Wir doch auch. Und wir finden einen Weg heraus!", erwiderte Neville beruhigend. "Mein ihr?", fragte sie leise.

Wir nickten. Dann sank sie auf ihre Pritsche und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Es ist nur, ich, wir sind von allen verraten worden. Mum..." Sie schluchzte.

"Dad, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermine. Alle! Es ist als hätte ich keine Eltern mehr." Ich verstand sie nur zu gut. Nur, dass meine tot waren und ihre noch nicht - was nicht half.


	30. Tag 20

Eigentlich wollten wir vor ein paar Tagen Tränke brauen. Nun, passiert ist es nicht. Dabei brauchten wir die Tränke.

Nur reichten die Flaschen nicht zum Brauen und überleben. Selbst wenn nur jeder eine halbe Flasche trinken würde, hätten wir nicht genug. Obwohl, dann würden wir nicht überleben.

Uns war heute so langweilig, dass wir angefangen haben, Sprüche in die Wände zu ritzen. Irgendwann hat Ginny dann angefangen zu lachen. So richtig doll. Und dann hat sie sich einige Verletzungen zugefügt, da sie von ihrer Pritsche auf dem harten, kalten Steinboden gefallen ist.

Bis jetzt wissen wir immer noch nicht den Grund, nur dasss sie verletzt ist. Also hat Neville eine Flasche genommen und zu Luna gesagt: "Luna, kannst du bitte ein paar von den Pflanzen holen?"

Sie tat es. Als sie wiederkam hatte sie mehrere Büschel in der Hand. Besorgte fragte ich: "Ähm Luna, wie viel ist noch übrig?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein dutzend Büschel oder so. Nicht wirklich viel." "Und warum hast du dann so viel mitgenommen?", fragte Neville schokiert.

Luna zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. "Naja, einen Schlaftrank haben wir noch nicht erfunden, also dachte ich, falls etwas schief geht, nehme ich besser mehr mit."

Das leuchtete ein. Neville nickte. "Gut, wollen wir dann anfangen?" Wir nickten auch.


	31. Tag 20,1

"Vielleicht könnten wir mit einem Schlaftrank Ginny, naja, betäuben. Dann würde es nicht weh tun. Was meinst du?", fragend sah Neville mich an. Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe. "Vielleicht", erwiederte ich. "Wäre es besser, wenn wir Ginny fragen. Ich meine, es wäre wirklich gemein, wenn wir es einfach tun würden!"

Ich schaute zu Ginny, welche auf ihrer Pritsche lag. Seltsamerweise hatten sich die Wunden vergrößert, und sie schien starke Schmerzen zu haben, doch es sah aus, als wären die Wunden nicht die Verursacher. Es war wirklich seltsam, doch kam es mir vor, als wüsste ich die Lösung; als wäre sie direkt vor meinen Augen, und ich müsste nur nach ihr greifen.

Leider konnte ich es nicht; was auch immer mich davon abhielt. Wenn ich ehrlich war, so hegte ich doch den Verdacht, dass es etwas sehr Wichtiges war. Nur, und das war ja wie gesagt das Problem, konnte ich es nicht sagen.

Ich ging zu Ginny rüber und beugte mich über sie. "Hey, Ginny.", flüsterte ich. "Willst du schlafen?" Sie öffnete ihre Augen, doch es war sehr gezwungen. Sie nickte leicht, doch war es schwach und voller Schmerzen. "Gut, gleich hört es auf.", wisperte ich beruhigend.

"Neville." Er schaute auf und sah mich fragend an. "Sie hat ja gesagt!"


End file.
